Pinky Swear
by Mimi-Tachikawa-Ishida
Summary: Matt and TK have a heart to heart. *gigglefit* rated M for the topic they talk about. implied canon?Mimato and Takari.


**Pinky Swear**

Disclaimer: Sarah doesn't own anything except for the shirt she made that says "I can defy gravity too!" on the front and "evil-chan, Wicked witch of the lower east side." on the back.

A/N: I asked a friend of mine to give me a prompt ("pinky swear") and a fandom (Digimon) and this popped out of my head. Enjoy.

*****

"Hey nii-san?" after school had ended for the day, TK was at his brother and father's apartment for the evening (his father was doing a graveyard shift tonight- news media never stops).

"Yeah?" Matt was looking at the shelf with videogames, looking for a good fighting game he and his brother could play. This was good on TK's part, because he didn't know how to say what he wanted without blushing- at 14 he should already KNOW this kind of stuff, and his brother has always had the answers.

"Well, you know… me and Kari-," he mentally cursed himself for not rehearsing this, "I mean, we've been together for a while and…well, I don't know, I mean I REALLY like her, ya know? Maybe more, and well…" yep. There was the blush that no man should ever have, but this was TK. Matt stopped what he was doing to gesture frantically at his younger brother.

"Woah woah woah! You aren't talking marriage?! You're waaaay too young! _I'm_ too young! You gotta think about these things, TK!" Matt looked so scared, that it would've been funny if TK hadn't been thinking about how to say it.

"No! Not THAT! Not _yet_," Matt relaxed a little, but was now genuinely curious as to what his brother was trying to get at- which made TK extremely nervous. "Well…I don't know… I just… wanna go one step further with her." There he said it. The couch's armrest seemed very interesting at the moment.

"Oh," a second passed as realization dawn on Matt, "Oh!" He then proceeded to give TK a look and a smirk, "You mean you haven't DONE anything?"

"No! I mean…we've done _stuff_, just not…ya know…THAT," TK was a little less embarrassed, or was it the fact that his brother didn't laugh at him? Either way, he continued, "I mean…how was it YOUR first time? I know you said it was after you were with Sora." Matt smirked at this comment, but attempted to explain it to TK.

"Okay, well, you have to be really gentle and not rush into things. Kinda lead her into it, but make her feel like she has the control over where it's gonna go next," he seemed to be thinking really hard about it as he explained, "then I guess… if everything seems right, and feels right, it just comes naturally," Matt had a sincere smile across his features.

"Really? That simple, huh?" TK looked like he was paying attention to a teacher's lecture, and making mental notes.

"Well, yes and no. Anyway, I need to get something for you. Hold on a sec," Matt jumped over the coffee table and ran to his room where rummaging through drawers could be heard. A few minutes later, he emerged with some small, flat packages. TK then realized what they were and turned red. Condoms. Matt gave them to his younger brother. "USE THEM. Tai would kill ME if YOU get his little sister pregnant. Just imagine what he'd do to _you_." TK blinked, gulped, and took them, putting them in his book satchel.

"Thanks Matt. But you can't tell ANYONE! It was already hard enough to talk to YOU about it. You gotta promise not to tell anyone! Not even dad! You gotta pinky swear!" TK held out his hand in the childish gesture.

"Okay, well since you're being so honest with me, I think I'll come clean with you," TK looked confused as Matt continued, "My first time may have been after I was with Sora, but she wasn't my first." TK looked dumbfounded for a second.

"Well, who was?"

"Let's just say there's a reason why Mimi likes to visit when Sora's out of town," just as TK was putting two and two together, Matt smirked and caught his brother's pinky in his own. "I'll promise not to tell a soul if you promise the same thing." TK smiled an almost smirk and looked into his brother's eyes, and they said it at the same time.

"Pinky Swear."


End file.
